My Side of the Story
by Sybil Corvax
Summary: Songfic of epic angst using the song of the same name. Based on Collab 'Sleepless Nights' written by Sybil Corvax and Mreader.   His memories were fading - he just wished he could remember who this person was...


**Hey guys! I know that this probably isn't ANYTHING that you wanted, but I write where inspiration takes me and listening to David Hodges '**_My Side of the story' _**took me down the path of immense angst and tears.**

**To let you know, this is a split off - spin off? of a collab Mreader and myself are doing called **_Sleepless Nights _**so no, this is probably not how it's going to end. It's just an idea of an ending I had in my head...it just seemed to fit and it needed to be done as far as I'm concerned.**

_Please Review  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Cold wind blows, I am shivering<em>

_My body aches as my heart is breaking_

_Why is life making me hollow?_

_Why is happiness casting me in the shadows?_

_In the shadows_

* * *

><p>All he could see now was the looming darkness ahead as he took each step forwards - his heart beating numbly inside of his ribcage. His pale fingers gripped at the blood-stained hoodie tightly and blonde locks of hair fell in front of cracked glasses before violet eyes. The dullness to them was unnatural, but then again, he wasn't entirely natural to begin with, was he?<p>

Honestly, Matthew could hardly remember what he was anymore. He could hardly remember _who _he was. Just that he was in some way important and that dying was not an option that he could accept so willingly. So, he walked against the cold wind - soft snow covering the ground and crunching under his boots as he continued to move.

Droplets of his blood - red, but with a metallic hue fell behind him.

He was chasing a ghost of a dream, wasn't he?

_Hold on, don't turn and walk away_

_Save me_

_I cry these words, but nobody came_

* * *

><p>Alfred's gaze was not the same. The playful blue eyes which Matthew could barely remember were not before him now - it was only the eyes of a monster. It sent shivers down his spine and made him want to cry. Yet, he knew it was fruitless and pointless if he did.<p>

He was truly alone now. Alfred was not Alfred. Alfred was a crazed empty shell - corrupted and dead.

Only America remained.

The very one who would most likely be Matthew's destruction.

Was it horrible that he had come to this conclusion? Probably. Yet, he had given up on being saved such a long time ago. Still, that didn't keep him from hoping that someone would come to his rescue. He didn't want to do this alone.

He didn't want to fight his brother alone - a monster or not.

Matthew also didn't want to die alone.

Nobody came - nobody heeded the soundless cries for help.

_I'm all alone, running scared _

_Losing my way in the dark_

_I tried to get up, stand on a prayer_

_But I keep crashing down hard_

_This is my side of the story_

_Only my side of the story_

_Nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear_

_My side of the story_

* * *

><p>Matthew's memory was not as good as it used to be. He was still weak; still recovering from the betrayal all those months ago. It had been nearly a year now, since that day. He couldn't remember most of it. It was just a blur to him now. He vaguely remembered soft promises which now lay broken at his feet and struggling to get back up on his feet with no one, but Alfred for support.<p>

It hadn't lasted long, he figured now. Because he was here. In front of a walking dead man who wore an expression of malice and insanity while he pressed a gun to his own flesh and blood's forehead.

Why was it getting so dark?

….why did it feel like the end?

….why was he here again?

"W- who are you?"

_Emptiness, it's all around me_

_I try to catch my breath_

_Barely surviving and I _

_Can't go on and I_

_Come undone and there's_

_Nothing left in me_

* * *

><p>Blood. So much blood. The moments the words were uttered, the crimson-metallic liquid seeped from the wound on Matthew's chest, also deciding to trickle from his mouth in the form of small rivulets. It bubbled in his throat at first, causing him to cough.<p>

It then landed on the shoes of the blue eyed monster who didn't move. His eyes merely darkened and Matthew got the distinct feeling that he had done something wrong. Or said something wrong.

…he felt incredibly empty for some reason. Lost.

Alone.

How was he alive?

Why couldn't he breathe?

_Hold on, don't turn and walk away_

_Save me_

_I cry these words, but nobody came_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mattie….it's me….don't you remember me?" <strong>_

No.

Blunt and simple.

A hurt, handsome, gentle face appeared in Matthew's mind's eye. So alike the strange monster before him, but so different. Like a completely different person.

He ached for the warmth this face offered him. He ached and he needed and he wanted and so, he reached.

"_**Save me!" **_He wasn't sure why he cried out the words, but he did; but they were so quiet and he couldn't understand why.

The face shook his head and then was gone and Matthew was left chasing ghosts wondering why no one would come and save him.

But, why did he need to be saved to begin with?

_I'm all alone, running scared _

_Losing my way in the dark_

_I tried to get up, stand on a prayer_

_But I keep crashing down hard_

_This is my side of the story_

_Only my burden to bear_

_Nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear_

* * *

><p>"You don't know who <em>I <em>am?" The monster sneered, pressing the muzzle of the gun deeper into Matthew's forehead and the dull violet eyes peered up at it.

So many questions on his lips, but none would come. Such an urge to run, but his legs would not work. It took a second for this to register before he fell down to he knees and the blue eyes monster stared down at him with such contempt, annoyance, fury.

"It hurts…"

_As I fall down_

_As I fall in_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mattie…don't fa…l…b…st…ng…"<strong>_

Darkness.

Numbness.

There was a brief flash of light…

"_**Who are you?" **_

_And I cried these words, but nobody came_

* * *

><p>Blood soaked tears ran down paled cheeks and the monster could do nothing, but grin as Matthew desperately tried to keep himself together. To stop the bleeding from his chest, eyes, mouth, everywhere.<p>

It hurt so bad and Matthew cried soundlessly.

Had he always been like this?

Was it always like this?

"America."

And things snapped together - the moment the name was uttered.

Matthew's eyes flared and he lifted his head, heart and soul baring themselves within the monster - no within America's broken and empty soul. Matthew's eyes searched and searched and then, everything was gone again.

"_**Mattie!"**_

"_**Save me….Al…wh- who are you?"**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm all alone, running scared <em>

_Losing my way in the dark_

_I tried to get up, stand on a prayer_

_But I keep crashing down hard_

_This is my side of the story_

_Only my side of the story_

_My side of the story_

_Only my burden to bear_

_Nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear_

_My side of the story_

And then there was darkness.

Canada was no more.

The monster laughed.

The world went on.

Nobody came.


End file.
